Super Bass
by Skylar Otsu
Summary: Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away.. Beating like a drum and it's coming your way.. Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, baby super bass. Kristao (ONESHOOT) songfic? dunno.


**Super Bass**

 **By:** Skylar.K

 **Pair:** Fantao(always)

 **Cast:** Wu Yi Fan, Huang Zi Tao, slight Byun Baekhyun.

 **Genre:** Drama, Fluff, Romance

 **Inspirated:** Super Bass cover **by:** Karmin (recomended!)

 **Warning: TYPO(S)** everywhere!

 **Note:** anyway, di cerita ini aku selipkan(?) pov tanpa keterangan. Jadi kalian bisa main(?) tebak2an, kira2 suara hati siapakah itu, hehehe. Aku lagi suka sama lagu ini, tapi yang di cover sama Karmin. Bagi kalian yang suka lagu hip-hop, recomended dah :3

.

.

 _Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away_

 _Beating like a drum and it's coming your way_

 _Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, baby super bass_

 _Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, baby super bass_

 _(Super Bass original by: Nicki Minaj)_

 _Jatuh cinta itu menyakitkan, sungguh. Aku bicara seperti ini bukan karena aku banyak di tolak mentah-mentah oleh orang-orang yang ku sukai dulu, bukan. Tapi lebih kepada rasa sakit yang tercipta di dadamu ketika jantung mu berdetak sangat cepat, seperti baru saja di kejar anjing gila, atau mungkin terjun bebas dari kursi roaller coaster, atau bisa juga ada hantu yang tiba- tiba muncul di hadapanmu._

 _Sungguh, percayalah._

 _Selain menyakitkan, jatuh cinta itu juga menyiksa. Pasti akan ada perang batin, antara logika dan setan yang terus berbisik di telingamu. Bahkan hanya sekedar melihat si pujaan hati saja sudah membuat pacuan kuda berpindah di dadamu._

 _Fallin' in love it's real stupid thing! But, me and many people in this world need that._

 _ **(Someone pov)**_

"Kenapa harus aku sih?" gerutuan kesal itu terlontar dari bibir kucing berwarna kemerahan milik pemuda bersurai keemasan yang duduk di belakang meja kerjanya.

Bibirnya di _pout_ kan sedemikian rupa, hingga membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan dengan kedua alis yang menukik tajam. Sepasang _Onyx_ cemerlangnya tertuju pada setumpuk berkas laporan yang baru saja di serahkan padanya dari sang sahabat yang masih berdiri di depan mejanya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Kalau bukan kau lalu siapa lagi _eh_? Kau ini ' _kan_ sekertarisnya. Memang apa pekerjaan sekertaris _eoh_?" sang sahabat yang bersurai madu serta memiliki wajah yang bisa di bilang cantik menatap heran si pemilik _Onyx_ yang merengut tak suka di kursinya.

"Tapi Byun Baek, kau tidak tahu betapa tersiksanya aku kalau..." si bibir kucing menggantung kalimatnya.

Byun Baekhyunーnama yang tertera di _id card_ nya yang menggantung di leherーmengangkat satu alisnya karena sang sahabat tak melanjutkan kalimatnya, dan malah memegangi dada kirinya.

" _Kalau_ apa Tao?" Baekhyun mendesak. Pemuda berhidung mancung yang duduk di balik meja kerjanya kembali menatap sang sahabat yang menunggu kelanjutan kalimatnya.

"Sakit sekali disini. Nih rasakan" Taoーpemuda berbibir kucingーmengangkat pantatnya untuk berdiri dan meraih tangan kanan Baekhyun, lalu ia letakkan diatas dadanya. Tepat dimana jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat seperti genderang perang.

 _Kau tidak tahu bukan? Bahkan saat aku melihat mu saja sudah membuat kinerja jantung ku menjadi abnormal. Ini salahmu, sudah membuat ku bertingkah seperti seorang gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta pada sang Pangeran._

"Oh" Baekhyun menarik tangannya cepat dari dada Tao, ketika menyadari kehadiran seseorang. "Selamat siang Tuan Wu" ia membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan.

Tao malah semakin mem _pout_ kan bibirnya dengan kedatangan sang atasan di perusahaan ini. Pria super tinggi dengan marga Wu, bersurai _golden brown_ , wajah angkuh yang menyebalkan bagi Tao, alis menukik seperti _Angry Bird_ , sorot _auburn_ yang tajam, dan wajah tampan yang menyesatkan. Lagi-lagi bagi Tao.

Pria itu tak merespon sapaan sopan Baekhyun, dan malah menatap tajam Tao yang sama sekali tidak memberi salam padanya. Pemuda dengan kantung mata ala Panda itu malah kembali duduk di kursinya, memilih untuk fokus pada komputernya.

 _Ini sangat menyiksa, kau tahu? Apa kau dengar?_

"Sedang apa disini Byun- _ssi_?" suara berat nan angkuh pria itu terdengar. Ia menoleh pada Baekhyun yang sudah menegakkan punggungnya kembali.

"Ah, saya hanya mengantarkan berkas laporan untuk anda" jawab Baekhyun, melirik pada Tao yang seolah sangat sibuk dengan komputernya.

"Kalau begitu segera bawa ke meja ku Huang" titahnya. Kembali menatap Tao yang sibuk dengan sesuatu entah apa di komputernya.

Pemuda manis itu menoleh cepat, melayangkan tatapan protes nan lugu pada sang atasan.

"Kenapa tidak anda bawa sendiri saja Tuan?" tanyanya dengan kurang ajarnya.

Oh, ingatkan Baekhyun untuk menendang pantat Tao nanti seusai jam kerja. Bagaimana bisa ia berkata seperti itu pada atasannya sendiri? Dan saat ini pemuda cantik dengan mata berpoles _eyeliner_ itu menatap Tao dengan tatapan _kau-sudah-gila-Huang-Zi-Tao-?._

Wu Yi Fan, pria tampan dengan balutan stelan mahal berwarna abu-abu tua itu melangkah mendekat dan kini berdiri rapat di depan meja sang sekertaris. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan sedikit, dan refleks Tao memundurkan kursi _ergonomic_ yang di tempatinya.

 _ **Tuk!**_

"Ah!" Tao spontan memekik kesakitan dan memegangi keningnya yang mungkin memerah saat ini.

Wu Yi Fan tersenyum tampan melihat wajah Tao yang meringis kesakitan akibat sentilan kecil yang di berikannya pada dahi sang sekertaris. Tentu ia sangat menikmati ekpresi cemberut Tao yang sangat imut dan menggemaskan. Dan pemuda itu melotot kesal padanya.

"Itu sakit sekali Tuan!" protesnya, dan mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi.

"Aku membayar mu tiap bulan bukan untuk membuatmu bersikap tidak sopan padaku" kata Yi Fan, sembari menegakkan punggungnya kembali. Tak bosan melihat tiap ekspresi yang di tunjukkan sang sekertaris.

"Tapi ini sakit sekali~" Tao tak sadar sudah merengek. Yi Fan mengangkat bahu cuek.

"Antarkan sekarang atau nanti kau harus menemani ku lembur di kantor" titahnya lagi.

Yi Fan tersenyum untuk yang terakhir kalinya, mengulurkan tangan kanannya mengacak surai keemasan Tao, dan di tepis pemuda manis itu dengan segera. Wajahnya mengerut tak suka, dengan bibir manyun dan alis menukik, ia melindungi kepalanya, menutupinya dengan kedua tangannya.

Baekhyun _spechless_ melihat adegan akrab kedua orang itu. Menunggu sampai Yi Fan masuk ke dalam ruangannya dan kembali merapat di meja kerja Tao.

"Kau tahu _Panda_?" Baekhyun setengah berbisik. Tao yang sedang merapihkan berkas pun mendongak.

"Hum?" sahutnya polos.

"Hanya kau yang bisa bersikap seperti itu pada Tuan Wu. Apa kau tidak takut di pecat?"

Tao menggeleng polos. "Dia tidak akan memecat ku _Bacon_ "

"Kau benar-benar. Seharusnya kau manfaatkan ini dengan baik"

"Contohnya?" Tao mengernyit bingung.

"Kau bisa menggodanya. Kapan lagi kau punya kekasih kaya?" Baekhyun berbisik, mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit. Dan memberikan _dirty wink_ pada sahabatnya itu.

Bisa di tebak jika pemuda manis berbibir kucing itu seketika memerah. Mengundang Baekhyun untuk tertawa keras, sambil memukul-mukul meja. Dan tanpa kata Tao mengangkat tumpukan berkas laporan, sambil menghentakkan kaki kesal ia meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih tertawa. Ia menggembungkan pipinya kesal, menekuk aalisnya. Dan dengan tidak sopannya ia membuka pintu ruangan Yi Fan dengan satu kaki, lalu berjalan masuk mendekati meja kerja Yi Fan.

Pria tampan itu tengah berkutat dengan ponsel pintarnya, mendongak memperhatikan Tao yang kini berada di depan mejanya, meletakkan setumpuk berkas dengan wajah kesal.

 _Pasti kau manusia yang paling berdosa. Telah membuat banyak orang menyukai dan menginginkanmu._

"Kenapa wajahmu?" tanyanya. Memutuskan untuk menyimpan ponselnya kembali.

"Byun Baek menyebalkan" ucapnya cemberut. Yi Fan mengangkat satu alisnya, kemudian menopang dagu.

"Menyebalkan kenapa?"

"Kenapa Tuan Wu sangat ingin tahu?"

"Hanya penasaran, apa yang membuatmu cemberut begitu"

Tao menggigit bibirnya kecil, memalingkan tatapannya kearah lain.

"Kalau tidak ada hal lain aku permiー"

"Tetap disini" pangkas Yi Fan cepat. Meraih sebuah dokumen yang berada di tumpukan paling atas.

" _Huh_? Kenapa?" Tao mengerutkan dahinya samar.

"Apa harus ada alasan untuk itu? Kau di bayar untuk bekerja ' _kan_? Itu bagian dari pekerjaanmu, membantu ku" kata Yi Fan fokus memeriksa laporan.

"Tapi ' _kan_ ー"

"Kalau tidak, kau akan menemani ku lembur nanti" potongnya lagi.

Tao berdecak kesal. Bagaimana mungkin dirinya harus tetap disana sementara sejak tadi jantungnya sedang tidak baik-baik saja?

 _Tahu kah kau aku tersiksa? Rasanya menyesakkan tapi aku menyukainya._

.

.

 _Kau memang bukan cinta pertamaku, tapi sensasi yang ku rasakan melebihi saat aku jatuh cinta untuk yang pertama kalinya. Dan rasanya menggelikan, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa merasakan hal seperti ini seperti seorang gadis?_

 _Tapi sampai kapan hal ini terus berlanjut? Apa dia tidak menyadarinya? Sebenarnya dia itu polos atau agak bodoh?_

 _Sialnya, sifatnya itulah yang membuat ku jatuh cinta sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya._

Yi Fan baru saja menyelesaikan merevisi beberapa dokumen yang menumpuk di mejanya, dan mendapati punggungnya sedikit agak pegal dan pantatnya mulai terasa panas. Ia pun meraih gelas air minumnya yang sejurus dengan jangkauan tangan kanannya, dan saat itulah _auburn_ tajamnya melihat sosok sang sekertaris yang berbaring diatas sofa panjang berwarna merah _maroon_ searah dengan meja kerjanya.

Pria tampan bersurai _golden brown_ itu menegak air minumnya perlahan, dengan memaku pandangannya pada sosok pemuda bersurai keemasan yang sudah dengan lancangnya tertidur di ruangannya. Setelah menghabiskan airnya, kemudian ia pun bangkit berdiri, sembari meletakkan gelasnya kembali.

Yi Fan sedikit merapihkan jasnya, mengarahkan kedua kaki panjangnya mendekati sofa dimana sang sekertaris bermata Panda tertidur. Dan ia berdiri tepat di samping sofa, sejenak memperhatikan laptop yang masih menyala yang di gunakan Tao, lalu kembali memandang si pemuda pemilik bibir kucing yang terlelap.

Bukannya segera membangunkan sekertaris tak tahu diri itu, Yi Fan hanya berdiri dengan memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana. _Auburn_ gelapnya serasa tengah menelanjangi sosok Tao yang terlelap dengan nyeyak, bahkan kemeja biru dan _blazer_ yang di kenakannya sedikit tersingkap keatas. Jadi jangan salahkan Yi Fan jika saat ini ia menatap kearah itu.

Kulit langsat yang terlihat halus. Belum lagi wajah si sekertaris yang sangat polos ketika memejamkan mata. Apakah saat ini iblis yang berada di bahu kirinya sedang bekerja?

Yi Fan menghela nafas. Bukannya dirinya yang tidak bisa marah pada Tao yang memang sedikit kurang ajar padanya, tapi pada karena sesuatu di dadanya yang sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

Dan tidak pernah baik-baik saja sejak dirinya menerima seorang Huang Zi Tao menjadi sekertaris pribadinya.

Apakah sebuah kesalahan? Tentu tidak.

Terlebih dirinya tidak heran jika sekertarisnya yang bermata ala Panda itu bisa berkata sedikit tak sopan padanya. Salahnya yang sering menggoda Tao, dan membuat pemuda itu menahan kesal. Toh dirinya sendiri juga tersinggung akan hal itu. Karena baginya melihat Tao dengan wajah kesal itu adalah hiburan tetsendiri.

"Hei Huang. Bangun. Siapa yang menyuruh mu tidur disini" Yi Fan menggoyang pelan lengan Tao.

Pemuda manis itu tak bergeming, matanya masih terpejam erat. Dan sekali lagi Yi Fan membangunkannya.

"Hei Huang. Aku tiー"

 _ **Grep! Brugh!**_

Tubuh tinggi Yi Fan tiba-tiba sudah berbaring diatas sofa karena tiba-tiba tangannya yang di gunakan untuk membangunkan Tao di tarik cepat oleh sang sekertaris. Hasilnya?

Pria tampan bersurai _golden brwon_ itu mematung pada posisinya, mengerjap kaget. Gerakan yang tiba-tiba itu membuatnya terkejut sekaligus gugup. Bagaimana tidak? Saat ini Tao memeluk pinggangnya erat, dan membenamkan wajah di bahunya.

Yi Fan mengangkat tangan kirinya yang bebas, menunduk menatap surai keemasan Tao yang menggelitik lehernya, menepuknya kecil seraya menghela nafas panjang. Terlihat jelas di wajahnya jika ia 'tidak baik-baik' saja dengan posisi ini.

Oh. Tentu dirinya tak lupa bagaimana bisa Tao menarik tangannya dan membuatnya berbaring seperti ini. Sekertarisnya itu memang menekuni _wushu_. Jadi tidak mengherankan.

Lalu sekarang bagaimana?

Yi Fan tidak bisa terus di posisi ini. Bahkan angan-angan di kepalanya sudah berterbangan kemana-mana berkat aroma strawberry yang menguar dari surai lembut Tao yang menggelitik lehernya. Dan pemuda itu semakin mengeratkan pelukan dan melesakkan wajahnya.

Tak ingin melepas kehangatan yang nyaman.

 _Katakan kau tidak mendengarnya. Tolong katakan. Aku tidak mau terlihat konyol di depanmu._

"Hei Huang" panggil Yi Fan. Menepuk pantat Tao dengan tangannya yang panjang. Berharap sekertarisnya itu segera bangun.

Dan yah, itu sebuah pelecehan sebenarnya.

"..."

Yi Fan memutuskan untuk balas melingkarkan tangan kirinya memeluk pinggang ramping Tao, memejamkan mata menikmati menghirup aroma segar dari surai keemasan yang lembut menempel di bibir dan dagunya.

Untuk beberapa menit setelahnya tak ada pergerakkan sama sekali. Tao mungkin terlalu nyenyak dan nyaman dengan posisinya, sedangkan Yi Fan terlalu menikmati peristiwa langkah ini dengan khidmat.

Namun diantara ketenangan yang di terima, tak lantas membuat seorang Wu Yi Fan menjadi tidak peka. Ia dapat merasakan remasan kecil di jasnya di bagian belakang, remasan itu memang tidak terlalu kuat, tapi cukup membuatnya menyadari sesuatu.

Entah memang pada dasarnya ia adalah orang yang jahil atau bagaimana. Yi Fan mengangkat satu kakinya dan menindihi tubuh bagian bawah Tao, memeluk sang sekertaris layaknya guling. Cukup erat.

 _ **Deg**_

 _ **Deg**_

 _ **Deg**_

 _ **Deg**_

Entah detak jantung milik siapa itu. Yang jelas detaknya sangat kacau.

"Aku tahu kau sudah bangun Huang" desis Yi Fan. Pemuda di pelukannya itu masih diam.

"Kalau ini caramu untuk menggodaku. Harus ku akui kalau ini berhasil" bisiknya lagi. Semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Yi Fan tersenyum tipis ketika merasakan pemuda di pelukannya bergerak gelisah. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, dengan seringai aneh di bibirnya.

"Ngg, Tuan..." suara sengau Tao sampai di telinganya. "Sesak..." ia bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"Kau yang sudah memeluk ku lebih dulu Huang" kata Yi Fan.

"Apa? Bagaimna bisー"

Tao yang spontan mendongakkan wajahnya seketika mematung melihat wajah tampan Yi Fan yang berjarak sangat dekat dengannya.

"..ーa" wajahnya sudah memerah dengan sempurna saat ini.

Keping _Onyx_ nya bertabrakan dengan _auburn_ gelap Yi Fan yang menatap dalam. Seketika pacuan kuda berpindah ke dadanya. Dua jantung yang berdetak cepat seolah berlomba menjadi yang paling cepat.

 _It's like super bass._

"Kau dengar?" tanya Yi Fan. Tao mengerjap lucu.

"Dengar apa?" tanyanya balik.

"Suara itu"

"Suara apa?"

"Sepertu bunyi drum. Apa itu detak jantung mu?"

"Ti-tidak! Itu detak jantung mu sendiri!" elak Tao dengan wajah memerah. Ia salah tingkah. "Lepaskan aku Tuan~" rengeknya tak tahan.

Oh, ayolah. Jantungnya bisa pecah kalau terus dalam posisi seperti ini!

"Sebutkan kata kucinya dan aku akan melepasmu" ujar Yi Fan, semakin mengeratkan pelukan tangannya dan tindihan kaki panjangnya di pinggul Tao.

"Ha? Kata kunci apa?" _Onyx_ cemerlang itu menyiratkan kebingungan.

"Kau pasti tahu, jangan bersikap bodoh Huang"

"Tapi aku tidak taー"

"Sungguh? Kau tidak tahu?" Yi Fan menatap tajam.

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Masih berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapan maut Yi Fan, dan hasilnya saat ini mereka seperti sepasang kekasih yang tengah 'bertengkar kecil' dengan tingkah kekakanakkan diatas sofa. Beruntung sofa itu cukup besar, dan tak membuat mereka jatuh meski saat ini sedang saling melawan.

Yi Fan yang keras kepala tak ingin melepas dekapannya, dan Tao yang berusaha keras lolos dari dekapan itu.

Seperti 2 bocah yang sedang bergelut karena sesuatu hal. Dan pemandangan itu sangat menggelikan.

"Kenapa jantungmu berdetak cepat sekali Huang?" tanya Yi Fan tiba-tiba. Berhasil mengunci gerakan Tao yang terus meronta, dengan menyisipkan kaki kanannya di bawah tubuh pemuda itu, dan melingkarkan kedua kakinya di sekitar pinggang sang sekertaris.

" _Thats not your buisness Mr_. Wu!" demi Tuhan. Tao saat ini menahan diri untuk tidak memerah.

"Kau tidak menanyakan hal yang sama padaku?" Yi Fan menunduk, menatap Tao yang menundukkan kepala. Karena tidak ingin memperlihatkan wajah hangatnya yang semakin memanas.

"Kenapa aku harus bertanya?" sahutnya ketus. Namun terdengar seperti gerutuan yang lucu.

"Jangan sok tidak tahu. Kau juga mendengarnya"

"..." Tao memilih bungkam.

Yi Fan pun merendahkan letak kepalanya, mensejajarkan bibirnya di telinga Tao. Pemuda itu bergidik geli merasakan hembusan nafas sang atasan yang semakin membuat detak jantungnya menggila.

" _Can't you hear that_. _Boom_ , _badoom_ , _boom_ , _boom_ , _badoom_ , _boom_ , _baby_. _Your heartbeat and mine sounds like super bass_ " bisiknya berbahaya dengan suara rendah.

 _ **Deg**_

 _ **Deg**_

 _ **Deg**_

 _ **Deg**_

Tao spontan memejamkan matanya erat, tak bisa lebih lama menahan degup jantungnya yang semakin menggila ketika Yi Fan berbisik tepat di telinganya.

Oh Tuhan. Tao benar-benar ingin menghilang saja saat ini.

"Kau sudah mengerti?" tanya Yi Fan lagi. Kembali menyeringai ketika melihat Tao mengangguk lemas.

"Aku tahu cara untuk meredam detaknya menjadi normal" ucapnya.

Tao pun membuka matanya kembali, menatap tak yakin pada Yi Fan yang kini tersenyum padanya.

"Caranya?" akhirnya bibir kucing kemerahan itu bergerak sensual. Bagi Yi Fan.

"Diam saja dan jangan menolak. Mengerti?"

Tao mengangguk polos. Dan semakin melebarkan seringai seorang Wu Yi Fan.

 _ **Cup**_

 _Smiling eye_ milik Tao membelalak sempurna saat Yi Fan menempelkan bibir plumnya di bibirnya sendiri. Tubuhnya menegang di dalam dekapan pria blasteran China-Kanada itu, dan detak jantungnya semakin menggila.

Lalu bagian mananya yang bisa meredam? Oh tidak. Tao sudah di bodohi sepertinya.

Tapi ciuman ala _buterfly kiss_ itu berubah menjadi lebih menuntut saat Tao merasakan sebuah tangan menekan tengkuknya. Ia kembali memejamkan matanya erat merasakan hisapan kecil di bibirnya, kemudian usapan basah oleh segumpal daging tak bertulang milik Yi Fan.

"Ummhh~" Tao mencengkram erat jas Yi Fan.

Ia malu, sangat malu. Tapi tidak bisa di pungkiri jika ciuman itu membuat jantungnya berdetak riang dan cukup menyenangkan. Terlebih saat lidah Yi Fan berhasil menerobos masuk ke dalan mulutnya. Bersilat lidah dan saling bertukar saliva.

Jangan salahkan Tao jika dirinya menyukai hal ini. Memang benar detak jantungnya tidak lagi terasa menyakitkan. Namun terasa lebih menyenangkan dan membuatnya melayang.

Dengan lenguhan kecil dari mulut Tao, Yi Fan mengakhiri ciuman basah mereka dengan tatapan sayu memandang wajah manis sang sekertaris. Pemuda bermata Panda itu segera menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu lebar Yi Fan, menggumam tidak jelas. Tapi cukup membuat Yi Fan terkekeh senang.

"Kau membohongi ku Tuan" gerutu Tao. Yi Fan kembali menghirup aroma segar di surai keemasan sekertarisnya.

"Salahkan dirimu yang sudah membuatku seperti seorang gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta Huang" ucapnya.

Tao spontan mengangkat wajahnya, memicingkan mata menatap Yi Fan.

"Dan kau juga sudah membuatku seperti kucing basah yang tercebur ke dalam air setiap kau memaksa ku untuk tetap tinggal di dekatmu Tuan Wu" ujarnya kesal. Yi Fan kembali tertawa.

"Kalau begitu kita impas ' _kan_? Bagaimana kalau kita ulangi yang tadi?" kerlingnya berbahaya.

"Apa pernah ada yang bilang kalau kaーummph!"

Yi Fan sudah membungkam bibir kucing itu dengan bibirnya. Tao kembali melemas, pasrah menerima wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat. Ciuman basah yang lembut, Tao menyukainya.

Namun tak lama ciuman itu berakhir, Yi Fan masih menempelkan bibirnya saat berkata,

"Mulai sekarang jabatan mu naik Huang. Sekertaris sekaligus kekasih Wu Yi Fan"

Lagi. Tao dibuat hampir tak bisa bernafas. Tapi ia tidak menolak.

Kenapa harus menolak kalau dirinya memang menaruh hati dengan atasannya itu. Benar bukan?

"Umph!" Tao tak bisa melawan ketika Yi Fan kembali melanjutkan ciuman mereka.

Oh, bersiaplah untuk menjadi orang idiot setelah ini Huang Zi Tao. Detak jantung mu saat ini belum seberapa, jika kau tahu seperti apa peringai seorang Wu Yi Fan.

 _Uh, I need you in my life for me to stay_

 _No, no, no, no, no I know you'll stay_

 _No, no, no, no, no don't go away, hey!_

 _Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away_

 _Beating like a drum and it's comin' your way_

 _Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass_

 _Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass_

 **END**

Apa ini? Ini apa? Apa-apa'an iniiiii? #plak

Gw lagi demen ma lagu ini, khususnya versi cover dari Karmin. Dan tiba-tiba aja muncul ide, soalnya aku jarang dapet ide fluff sejak mutusin bikin ff Kristao. Maaf juga kalau nih cerita geje bin absurd, bikinnya kilat. Hehehe. Padahal sih dulu pas bikin ff pake fandom band Jepang ide yang muncul fantasy mulu, tapi entah kenapa sejak nulis Kristao drama mulu dapetnya -_-

Betewe, pov yang bertebaran diatas itu full punya abang Naga. Pasti udah ketebak juga sih -_- maafkan gw yang o'on ini :v

Tapi meskipun geje tolong kasih review ya~ biar gw lebih bersemangat bikin yang lainnya :3 karena gw lagi ga sibuk n ga ngapa2in, gw baik kan post 2 cerita langsung, haha #disumpelkolorbangnaga

With love, Skylar. #muah #dibuangkejurang


End file.
